


Grapholagnia

by MamaMystique



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMystique/pseuds/MamaMystique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grapholagnia - The urge to stare at obscene pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grapholagnia

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Grapholagnia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048591) by [Yallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallen/pseuds/Yallen)



> Based on the Tumblr prompt "Grapholagnia & Bedannibal?"

It wasn’t the images or the implication, but the vision of her that excited him.

They had been reorganizing the thoroughly unkempt library that resided within their new home when Hannibal had uncovered a particular series of photography books. They clearly belonged to a private collection, and were of such an obscenely pornographic nature that he tried to be rid of them almost immediately – not for his sake, but for his companion’s. They were still walking the thin lines of their defined relationship, and he feared making her more uncomfortable than she already was. He and Bedelia passed as husband and wife with such a delicate ease, but he dared not ask more of her. She was gorgeous, elegant, smart, and yet she terrified him with how quickly she could understand him, reduce him and strip him of his control. What power she held. If only…but it was too much. Too soon. He shoved the book into a pile to be destroyed.

But Bedelia was exceptionally beautiful in her ability to surprise him.

When he came back with lunch, he found her leaning over a desk, the book open before her. Her icy blue gaze was fixated on a particular image, her fingers tracing what she saw there. She hummed quietly and bit her lip, and then he knew. He could almost smell it radiating from her, watching breathlessly as she shifted her weight, pressing her thighs together purposefully. Bedelia caught him staring at her then, but betrayed no emotion with her expression. Instead, she left the book open on the desk and brushed past him as she slowly exited the library, her eyes piercing his stunned gaze. 

Hannibal was ashamed to admit that his hands almost trembled as he saw what had clearly made her so aroused, and what in turn made an energy thrum through his body so tightly that he groaned. 

That night she came to him, and once they spoke, once they understood, they each took a careful step over the walls they had built.

“You will refer to me only as Mistress during our scenes. Understood?”

“Yes,” he hesitated, “Mistress.” Bedelia smiled, a cruel, wicked smile that showcased her every intention. She would break him, tame him, control him. He should’t have been as excited as he was by the possibility that she might succeed.

“Good. Then I believe we can begin.”


End file.
